


blame it

by BabaTunji



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: One way the 2018 Oscars after party might have gone.





	blame it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lei/gifts).



> title is taken from the song "blame it on the alcohol" by t-paine  
> Wrote this around the 2018 oscars, a little half baked but if ppl like it i'll continue.  
> Tags are for non-consensual drug use and references to past date rape (offscreen)  
> Heads up for explicit Bottom MBJ but only the first chapter.

 

-:-

They take the last Black Panther cast candids at the after party and then everyone parts ways. Taylor immediate attaches herself to his side, it still doesn't deter the numerous people in the venue hall who want to talk to him, congratulate him, take pictures. He grins through it but it's hard. Lupita and Danai are giving him distance, and Michael won't even look at him. Their hug during the recorded discussion had been awkward. As had the entire award night.

He's sure the whole cast must know by now something happened between them. It makes him paranoid. He apologized in person. But Michael hadn't even reacted. And tonight, it was like he hadn't even apologized. He knows he had been out of line. And looking back now he shouldn’t have let Michael needle him like that. Shouldn't have responded the way he did. He couldn't even talk to anyone about it. The thing between them wasn't worth mentioning. He wasn't gay.

He's not used to this kind of scrutiny. He has an image, a brand to protect. He didn't like strangers knowing his business and he didn't care if sharing personal moments made him more marketable. He wanted to act, not give people window seats to his own life. But they aren't always careful. He remembers at least two different times where they'd gotten too close in public, done things that could be seen in non-platonic light. And people were always talking. Usually about him or Michael in relation to Lupita.

So, he's here now at the after party to the after party with a decent amount of the people who worked with him on a movie that’s winning awards when it isn't breaking records. And he's utterly miserable. The main cast had split to its usual crowds and a few weeks ago he would have been besides Danai or Michael, talking to people or waiting till it was socially acceptable to leave. Now he's by himself with only his date for the night and the occasional non-main cast member. People notice, a few have commented. He keeps it professional.

When Taylor starts talking about leaving, too early to be polite, he considers it too. She knows something happened and that he's on the outs but not the specifics. When she leaves, he heads for the bar area. He can't be on his phone the entire night, he just has to schmooze a little longer, then leave.

-:-

A celebrity he doesn't remember the name of is saying something but Michael checked out of the conversation 2 minutes ago. He comes back in for one last congratulations before they head off towards the bar. Danai is talking to someone he knows is part of the cast in the corner and sends him a look. He smiles and thinks about taking something from the passing waiter. Tonight has been awkward.

It's been 3 weeks since the Golden globes and Chad attacking him for being too careless about their 'arrangement.' The conversation hadn't even started about that; first Chadwick had been 'concerned' cause of some rumors and when Michael pointed out his people knew to keep their mouths shut it had devolved from there.

If he's honest it's not even Chad being an egoistic dick that surprised him, it's his reaction after the whole altercation. He acts like he's justified, like Michael was going around advertising his business. He's mad enough that the rest of the cast picks up on it. Nevermind that Lupita and Danai had been around for the second half of their argument now heavily censored.

He's better than this. He knows better than to fuck the people he works with, but the whole Black Panther cast had been different. When was the last time he worked with a cast this talented? This black? Sure, the pressure had been high but the experience? It's something he's never going to forget. Chadwick's contrary ass included.

The crowds starts to thin and he's thinking about heading back to his hotel when he picks Chadwick out by the bar area. He's talking to someone, and they look cozy. They don't look like his main girl either. The hypocrisy stings. Chad talked a big game, but he had his faults like everybody else. Well, at least if he hooked up with this random groupie he wouldn't have people spreading rumors about him fucking men.

He stops watching the two and starts making his goodbye rounds. Last pictures, hugs and congratulations. The next time he looks over Chadwick's way he's still with the same girl but something's weird. Chadwick's all about his public persona and, even when he's tipsy/drunk, anal about good posture and all that. But now he looks kind of slouched by the bar.

When he loops back to where Lupita is, she tells him Danai just left and she was on her way out. They say their goodbyes and he shoots another look towards the bar. It’s not his business, but every time he looks over it looks even sketchier. Sure, none of them really knew or liked Taylor. Chad didn’t bring her around often and he got the idea they’d only recently gotten serious. Right around the time Black Panther came out amusingly. But she was his girlfriend. Not whoever was pasted right up on Chadwick right now.

He’s making his way to the bar, when he catches the eye of the girl Chadwick is ‘talking’ to. He still doesn’t recognize her, but he knows the look she’s sending him all too well. It’s the patented ‘back off nigga’ look. She says something and looks like she’s about to leave, and Chadwick stands with her. He looks wobbly. She’s smiling now and he’s feeling a bit petty. So, he walks up, “Hey, Chadwick. Looking a ill’ wobbly there.” Ignoring her completely.

Chadwick doesn’t answer straight away, and his eyes are glassy. It sets off a tiny alarm in his head. But he keeps smiling, waits for Chad to answer. When he does it’s slurred, and just mostly incoherent. They’ve gone drinking before, with the cast and privately. He’s seen Chad smashed and still able to string fully coherent (and condescending) sentences. He couldn’t have drunk that much tonight, and it’s only been 2 hours since they finished taking candids of the Black Panther cast. Not long enough to get someone his size fucked up.

He turns to the woman he’s about to leave with. “Sorry to interrupt but I’m his ride home tonight, think he’s drank a little too much.” He’s lying. They haven’t talked since the Golden Globes beyond the absolutely necessary. But he doesn’t like the way this lady is looking at him. Or the way Chad was acting. She wasn’t part of the regular cast or anyone he recognized from the kickbacks. As if to emphasize his point he shifts his gaze from her to his bodyguard for the night, hanging back where most of the other bodyguards and staff were. She doesn’t argue with him, before she leaves he asks for her name and business card.

Chadwick doesn’t say anything during their short conversation, which if he wasn’t already suspicious would have made him wonder. If someone he wasn’t on speaking terms with came and interrupted his hookup he’d be pissed. But Chadwick doesn’t say anything, and now that he’s closer he realizes the man’s breathing louder than normal or socially acceptable. When he looks up to their general vicinity he notices some looks. He shrugs it off and ushers Chadwick towards the venue’s side exit. He keeps talking, to make it look normal, natural. But people had probably noticed how wobbly Chadwick was. Hopefully no one would make a big deal out of it.

Once they’re outside the venue he relaxes a bit. Whatever was up with Chad they’d figure it out. He probably wouldn’t thank him in the morning but at least he wouldn’t be cheating on his girl with someone who wasn’t Michael. It’s weird having to guide him through the underground parking lot. He really wasn’t steady, and he wasn’t saying much that Michael could understand. Once they get in the car, he hands Chad a bottle of water. He doesn’t drink much, and Michael has to help him not spill it everywhere. The ride to his hotel is quiet. In the dark he wonders if Chad’s falling asleep. His breathing is quieter now. He also starts to think about what had probably happened tonight. Someone had roofied Chadwick.

He’s been on the scene since he was a kid. Been around weirdos and creeps and too many white people. It’s what came with the work. He learned to be careful super fast. As a black boy and then man. People suspected him, were always watching him. Treated him differently from his white co-stars and friends. The drugs were always around, and he’s done his fair share. Knows and seen what it looked like when you were on drug of the week or roofied by your friendly cast member. Chadwick’s older than him sure, but their acting lives are worlds apart. Chad got serious roles late in life and gained a whole image. Michael got other things. In theory stuff like this didn’t happen to him.

In theory.

Once they arrive at the hotel, he shuffles them both past the main lobby and up the elevator. Chadwick’s still non-responsive but his breathing is better. Michael pulls up an older memory from a similar experience a few years back. In that situation, he’d arrived with the roofied person’s best friend after—the night was over. They’d had to call for an EMT, and the EMT had told them a few things. He does those things now. He’s trying to get Chadwick to drink some more water, when his phone goes off. Well, not his phone, Chadwick’s. It takes a minute to get it out from the man’s suit jacket. It’s his girlfriend.

He almost picks the call up. Almost. But he doesn’t. Chad was fine, he’d feel shitty in the morning and blame it on Michael, but he’d be fine. Chadwick didn’t want people suspecting anything was going on between them, picking up his phone this late wasn’t the move. Besides his own girl had left him early tonight. If she had been there maybe, Chad wouldn’t have gotten roofied. She calls again, and now that he’s paying attention he can see a few text message notifications, all from her. Well at least she cared. He puts the phone on silent and heads to the bathroom.

When he comes out he’s in pajamas. He’d helped Chad strip earlier down to his undershirt, but his pants were still on, so were his socks. He looks ready to pass out, it’s a really weird image. ‘Cause he still looks attractive, but it’s a creepy sort of attractive. Chadwick couldn’t fight off anyone in this state. The defenselessness makes his stomach turn. The final debate for the night is whether to share the king size bed or lie on the couch. One was more comfortable than the other. But the latter was probably safer from whenever Chad woke up. Having Chad sleep on the couch is an option but he doesn’t consider it for long. The bed was comfortable, and after tonight it was the least he could do. He’d deal with the rest in the morning.

-:-

His head hurts, his throat is dry and he’s still wearing clothes.  
The room’s ceiling is unfamiliar, so he turns over for an alarm or clock. It’s 11 in the morning. He doesn’t recognize the room. He doesn’t even remember how he got here. When he tries to think on specifics he gets a vague nothing. Like he was trying to remember a dream and not what he had done last night. He’s alone in the room, and he slowly rolls out of bed. He’s not sore anywhere. Just tired, and with no memory of how he got this hotel room. He hadn’t drunk that much last night, had he?

His suit jacket is neatly folded on a nearby couch. He goes for his phone first. He has several missed calls from Taylor, text messages. Some emails, news sites from last night. But nothing that tells him what happened after he started drinking by the bar. He doesn’t have to be anywhere for the next few hours, so he doesn’t leave the hotel immediately. Whoever he had came here with would show themselves eventually. He needs a shower, but he doesn’t change his clothes. He locks the bathroom door and starts to strip. He’s had some crazy nights before but never to the point that he couldn’t remember anything from the night. Let alone who he’d been talking to.

He’s about to get into the shower when he hears the main door to the hotel room open. His phone is with him, so he takes a moment. Stares at it, wills the morning to make sense. He should walk out and see who he spent the night with. It hadn’t been Taylor. Something he’s been careful about recently. They were starting to get serious, he still needed to text back. Call. Tell her he was okay. Just crashed at someone’s hotel.

Whoever just entered doesn’t announce themselves. He can hear movements from outside the bathroom but no words. He steps into the shower. Whoever he’d spent the night with, he would deal with after a shower.

-:-

Chadwick's using the bathroom when Michael gets back to the hotel. He thinks about walking back out, it's tempting. Then sits on the couch, pulls out his phone and waits. This morning when he woke up he'd checked to make sure Chad was still breathing and hadn't thrown up during the night before heading out for his morning workout and breakfast. Keeping an eye on social media and the news to see if anyone had gotten pictures from the night before, when they were leaving.

The picture of him hugging Chad from behind is all over his feed, and front page of L.A. times. There's the video of Chadwick's acceptance speech too. But otherwise nothing. More rumors about him returning for the next Black Panther movie and people either loving or hating his outfit. So—the usual.

People keep sending him pictures from the night, and he knows it's only a matter of time till the memes appear of the main picture everyone's sharing. They'd hugged on stage, but it had been awkward. As had been everything else during the actual award presentation. But after, thinking on what this night meant to everyone here, the level of achievement that they'd all given so much for, he hadn't wanted to leave the night on such a sour note. Hence the hug.

Which as some on Twitter already mentioned looked really soft. There's already a think piece on 'toxic masculinity.' He remembers how it had felt to hug the man after freezing him out for most of the night. After the initial tenseness, Chadwick had gone mostly lax in his arms. He hadn't seen him close his eyes, but the camera had caught the moment anyway. Staring at the picture makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't want people to see this picture. Hadn't meant to be this honest or expected Chad to melt the way he did. It looked suspect. Implied the closeness they both did their best to keep under wraps.

Whenever Chadwick saw the photos, Michael did not want to be in the room. Really, if he wanted to make it look like they hadn't been fucking he shouldn't have closed his eyes. And ok maybe he should have gone for a frontal hug? Fuck whatever. The door to the bathroom finally opens and he looks up from his phone.

"Good morning." Chad's fully dressed in his suit from the night before. He looks surprised to see him. He doesn't greet Michael back either. Asking, "What happened last night?" Straight to the point.

-:-

Michael is the last person he expects to see when he walks out of the bathroom. But it sheds new light on whatever had happened last night. Michael takes his time answering, watching him from the long couch.

"Someone roofied you last night."

There's a long silence before Michael continues: "I noticed you looked out of it and chatting up someone that was not your girl. So, I brought you back to hotel with me."

The story sounds plausible. Considering he couldn't remember anything from last night. His first instinct is to deny it, get mad, poke holes. But he's honestly at a loss. He's normally careful. But last night, things had happened that he had no recollection of. And only Michael's words to go off.

"Who was I talking to? When you found me." If Michael was telling the truth. Which Chadwick thinks he probably is, this could turn into something else. The type of people who drugged celebrities like him weren't stupid. Michael catches unto his real question.

"Wasn't a guy. Some chick. I got her to give me her name and card."

Chadwick steps forward, he needed that card and a name. If she knew who had drugged him or had just been opportunistic—

Michael stands up, steps back. "Look, this isn't any of my business, but I honestly wouldn't investigate any further if I were you. These types of things happen. You just have to be careful."

Suddenly the calm from earlier disappears and all he feels is angry now. He wasn't like Michael, who probably did drugs like this for fun. Someone had drugged him last night and he wouldn't rest till this ugly situation was resolved.

"You're right. It's not your business. Give me the card."

Michael doesn't move. Just stares at him. Chadwick hates it. This type of thing probably happened all the time to people in Michael's circles. But it had never happened to him. He couldn't just brush this off. Just the mere thought of what could have happened if—Michael hadn't intervened. If he'd gone home with this random woman. He didn't remember anything and if Michael had noticed he was drugged he must not have been behaving at all like his usual self.

"Give me the card, Michael."

"I'll give you the card, but I need you to understand if this blows up, I'm gonna be involved too. And you won't like it. Have you seen the pictures from last night?"

He's still angry but now he's also paranoid. "What pictures?" He's thinking maybe someone saw him talking to this random girl while under the influence. But the picture Michael pulls up on his phone is one of them. The last hug for the candid photos. His eyes are closed.

"That's the front-page picture on the L.A. Times."

The picture isn't inappropriate. It's just a hug. But everything about it is too intimate. From the way his eyes are closed to the angle of Michael's head. He hates it. "What are people saying?"  
Michael shrugs, pulls out a card from his sweatpants. "There's a few memes about Killmonger apologizing, think piece on toxic masculinity and more rumors about me coming back for the next movie. Nothing crazy."

The words help but his own paranoia won't let the picture go. In the moment it had felt natural. To relax, enjoy the few seconds of camaraderie from someone he was convinced wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He doesn't remember closing his eyes.

When he takes the card from Michael his mind is still stuck on the picture. "Someone drugged me last night, how can I just let it go?"

Michael steps even closer. His expression makes Chadwick's stomach turn. He wonders if this has happened to Michael before.

"Several people got roofied last night Chadwick and not all of them had someone to get them out safely."

"That doesn't make me feel better. This shouldn't happen period."

"But it does. You see how Lu and Danai are about their drinks. This is what they're afraid of."

Chadwick did know. At times he had privately wondered at how over cautious some of his female co-stars were. But now—

"Why can't I fight this. This woman would have taken me last night. She could have—"  
Michael lays a hand on his shoulder when he can't finish his sentence.

"Chances are whoever drugged you, wasn't her. And if it was her, she was chatting you up for someone else. I know how shitty you're feeling right now. But trust me when I say you don't want to find out which rich white person paid who to slip something into your drink. It won't end well."

The picture Michael is painting for him is depressing. And all too real now in his head. He's seen the ‘#metoo’ movement. Seen the bullshit men like Terry Crews went through. Men like Michael.

"Has this happened to you?" Him and Michael hadn't even been on speaking terms last night, but he'd still rescued Chad.

"Yeah. It's why I'm advising you now, to drop it." Michael must sense his reticence because he leans in closer. Till they're inches apart, holding Chadwick's gaze.

"I'm so fucking grateful, that I noticed something was wrong last night. But I need you to not fuck up your career or mine, going after the powers that be like this."

"What happened when you?" Chadwick isn't really curious. Michael doesn't talk much about the earlier years in his career or some of the less glamorous moments now. But he isn't stupid. People went crazy over him, he was attractive and a known player. The type of person who some entrepreneuring groupie would roofie. Or someone with the money and influence to make organizers at an award party like SGA look the other way.

"They took pictures. It looked pretty bad for a while. I was lucky though. They were dumb, and I was able to get most of it wiped or deleted. But it's not something you wanna go through trust me."

What he doesn't say makes Chad's mood plummet even more. He was talking about rape. And his rapist—rapists? Taking pictures.

"That's why I can't stay quiet. You said it yourself, other people also got roofied last night. It's not right."

Michael sighs, leans back. This isn't a conversation they've had before. Michael doesn't like 'politics' and Chadwick's never had a high opinion of him regarding certain matters.

"If you make a fuss about this. Everything about last night will be scrutinized. You ripped into me at the Golden Globes over some rumors. Once the media is done with this story they'll have a lot more than rumors."

The obvious conclusion occurs to Chadwick. "You think people will suspect you."

Michael snorts. "They're gonna do a lot more than suspect. I was the one you left with last night. There are eye witnesses and if someone thinks there's a story, well all they have to do is keep digging till they find one. Neither of us want that. You can't deal with something like this quietly."

Michael sounds horribly reasonable. It makes his heart ache. That something like this would happen and their main concern be protecting their reputations.

Michael had saved him last night and now he was doing it again after sharing what was obviously bitter memories of similar events.  
"Thank you. For—" Michael cuts him off before he can finish.

"I don't hate you Chad. I was mad about everything but I don't hate you. You're right. Shit like last night shouldn't happen. But it does. So all I can tell you. As a friend and someone who's been through this. Protect yourself first."

The moment passes. He starts to apologize again. He feels like shit. Lupita and Danai’s reactions to their disagreement had been shameful enough.

"I'm sorry. The things I said. I was angry and scared. But it doesn't justify any of it."

Michael nods, but he's not looking at Chadwick anymore. "I know. You already apologized." Which didn't mean he actually accepted said apology.

"I think you should call your girl. She blew up your phone last night." Michael's reminder about his girlfriend kills the mood. He didn't want to talk to her.

-:-

Chadwick stares at his phone, and Michael waits. He has the room till the weekend, he had planned to link up with some friends. That was looking less likely, especially if this went how he thinks it will. He hadn’t lied, he didn’t hate Chadwick but he really didn’t have the bandwidth right now to support him the way he probably should. Having been through the shit Chad just dodged, his empathy isn’t as high as it could be. Chad just needed time to process and then he’d thank Michael and keep his mouth shut. Till then Michael was in this weird limbo, waiting to see what he decided.

He goes back to bed, pulls out his phone. Scrolls through some messages, sends a few pre-emptive ‘sorry can’t make it’ texts. His workout this morning had been good, light after the night before. He checks insta and likes a few pictures, from the night. Some nice quotes, thinks about taking a pic. The hotel had good lighting by the windows. The left side of the bed dips and he looks up. Chadwick is staring back. He looks lost.

He turns off his phone. Waits some more. Whatever Chadwick had to say he’d listen. Chadwick’s hand comes down to rest on his thigh. The touch is light, careful. A no obligation type request. If he said no they could just lay in bed. Do something else. He doesn’t say no. Answers by sliding closer, feels the touch now a full on grip on his thigh get stronger. Yeah, he could do this.

His sweatpants are loose, easily pulled down. The underwear is next. He’s not hard, but it wouldn’t take much. Chad’s hand feels warm on his skin, fresh from the shower. Chad is still wearing clothes so he flicks the buttons on his top, Chad responds by pulling his hands away. He gets the message and keeps his hands to himself, lets Chad feel him up. Long fingers trail up and down his thigh, unhurried. He doesn’t use his mouth, the way he would normally. They both know he doesn’t need to.

His dick gets with the program shortly after. There’s lube in a drawer somewhere, travel size in his luggage, condoms, all the things they’d regularly use. But Chad doesn’t stop to get any of that and Michael doesn’t stop him. Then he starts on some obscenely sloppy head. It’s hot for all the wrong reasons.

Chad doesn’t give him eye contact, there's no coyness here, no banter. The usual vibe is missing. It feels like he’s being used. Like he’s some sort of toy. One that Chad knows how to play very well. There’s nothing flirty about the way he goes down and holds it there, lets the back of his throat *massage* Michael’s cock. After less than 10 minutes he can *feel* himself getting close. This is the most mechanical blowjob he’s ever gotten, down to the way Chad was massaging his balls. And he was still gonna come, way too fast. It's only a little embarrassing. He reaches out a hand to steady himself, and Chad’s left hand comes up to restrain him. This time he doesn’t let go, pinning the hand back to the bed. He also stops blowing Michael.

Michael realizes Chad was giving him a moment to back out, speak up, disagree with how things were going. He doesn’t and Chad’s mouth goes back to his dick. He’s leaning in closer now, with some of his weight resting on the hand that had Michael pinned. It's still weird, and still hot. Worse now because there's’ that constant point of contact while Chad chokes on his dick, and forces him closer to orgasm. His brain can’t get over how fast everything happened, how Chad could literally walk him to an orgasm with the most perfunctory blowjob ever.

He’s annoyed enough to break the unspoken rule they have, thrusting back when Chad is pulling away for air. The look Chad shoots him makes him shiver. The hand stroking his cock moves to restrain his hips. “Don’t move.” The new position has even more weight on him, then Chad switches tactics. Maintaining eye contact the next time he deepthroats, moans the way he knows makes Michael want to fuck his throat properly. He repeats the action, nice and slow. Maddeningly nice, maddeningly slow. He sounds like the gay for pay porn Michael sometimes jerks off to. It’s fake and contrived and Michael doesn’t care because Chad is literally choking on his cock when he moans like that.

It's over not long after. Towards the end Chad’s jaw is obviously hurting never mind his throat so he switches to kitten licks and stick to the head only, action that make Michael want break something. He’s so close at this point all he wants to do is hold Chad’s head properly and fuck his mouth till he comes. But he can’t. Not because he couldn’t shake Chad off him, but because this is what Chad wanted. For him to stay still and let Chad use his mouth. Stay still and watch Chad suck his dick. Stay still and— he comes, finally. The spray gets on the bed, and Chad’s face, his clothes 'cause he hadn’t taken them off.

He leans back a bit, thinks about asking if Chad was satisfied. Chad finally lets go of him, to take off the shirt, he’d just gotten come on him. Then he takes off the rest of his clothes and Michael sighs. So that was round one. Good thing he’d already texted ahead. Instead of waiting he rolls to the side of the bed with a drawer he thinks has lube and condoms in it. They were gonna be here awhile.

It goes faster after that, then slower. Chad directs him how he likes, and he goes along. Gets comfortable on the bed, doesn’t try to touch Chad again. Watches him stroke himself, all while watching Michael, now propped on the bed, ass up waiting for him. The lube is uncapped somewhere in between them but Chad hasn’t reached for it yet. There’s probably some psychology behind all this. After what happened to him Michael had gotten obsessed with learning everything he could about the drugs they used on him. How it affected people. Read up from chemists and doctors. He’d also avoided that circle of friends indefinitely. Been more suspicious, watched his drink and others.

This was Chadwick’s way of coping, Michael didn’t mind. As long as it didn’t get too crazy. When Chad finally reaches for the lube he relaxes a bit. A rough fuck was one thing, anal without lube was another. Chad spreads the lube liberally on his dick then he crawls closer. He makes himself relax, Chad was long where it mattered and it didn’t seem like he’d be going as slow as he normally did. He’s sensitive from his last orgasm, probably won't be able to get off during this fuck. Not unless Chad makes it a long one.

The initial press isn’t bad, Chad’s dick curved to the right and the slide with copious lube goes smooth. It's after that he starts to struggle. Chad thrusts slow but insistent each time, fitting a bit more in. The speed is choppy but not painful. He moans a bit, because he knows it's only going to get worse before it starts to feel any sort of good. He didn’t bottom enough to receive well, and Chad knew it. The grip on his hips aren’t as tight as they could be, giving him room to move a bit.

He can’t stay still, not after the first time Chad fits his dick all the way in and he can feel thrust all the way in his *gut*. Chad’s dick is too long to be any sort of comfortable, makes him squirm and moan not ‘cause it felt that great. Mostly to whine. One of the hands on his hip moves lower to fondle his balls and he pushes the hand away. He wasn’t actually in pain just annoyed how deep Chad could go.

Chad gets into a rhythm that makes Michael’s back arch wane a few minutes in. It’s not painful, just too much. Too much, too fast. Not focused on making him feel good, just using his body like—the angle changes the next time Chad thrusts in, it's not as deep. Actually comes close to where his prostate is, he moans encouragingly and is rewarded with several deep thrusts that make him squirm. What the fuck. Then another shallow thrust to his sweet spot. The alternation makes him aggy, it’s not enough. He needs more, he’s starting to get hard again.

The deep thrusts are starting to take an effect on him and he can feel himself cramping a bit. He whines less now, honestly tired. Chad finally slows down, then after a nice shallow thrust, stops completely. One of the hands on his hips slides up his torso to squeeze and pinch his nipple. It's unexpected, makes Michael twitch and squeeze around Chad's dick. He's not sensitive, it's just a reaction to the pain now, but Chad's dick twitches hard enough inside him that he feels it.

Then he moves, minutely. Not quite a thrust, just a slow flex and release of muscle. It feels good, like really good. Shallow enough to hit his sweet spot. He keeps doing that, moving slow and careful, his other hand moves up to abuse his left nipple and Michael can only react. The pain making him clench down reflexively and the answering twitch making him feel so fucking good. He knows he's being too loud, he doesn't care.

This time Chad has him pinned by will alone, he's not trying to get away he's just—the weird non-thrusts fade to shallow thrusts that go deeper each time. He's into it now though. Moaning at every other erratic thrust. Chad was close, he had to come sooner or later. 'Sooner' comes much too soon and he groans when Chad comes. Chad pulls out slowly, allowing Michael to finally pull away, lowering down to his stomach. The sheets were definitely a lost cause now and his knees hurt.

They don’t talk and he’s breathing hard. Chadwick heads for the bathroom a second time and Michael sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading, I'm tjadakaa on twitter and im also on discord if you wanna fangirl about mickwick w/ me


End file.
